thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Damien Amplitude
Damien Amplitude is a District 3 Omega tribute created by HawkWD. Info Strategy: *Interview Plan: Damien won't talk much, besides answering a few question about how he likes the Capitol. He will state his determination on air to gain sponsors. *Alliance(s): Damien won't likely find anyone to ally with, but if he does he will surely accept. *Bloodbath Strategy: Damien will wait on his plate for a moment and access the situation. Once all the tribute are ahead of him he will grab a few things close to his plate, perhaps some wire, and run away. He will only venture closer if he has allies to protect him. *Games Strategy: Damien will head far away from the bloodbath, intending to set up some traps to protect him and his allies. He will avoid the Careers and other tributes, but will leave clever traps for them to set off, hopefully killing them. If he gets in close combat he will most likely flee. Skills: What Damien lacks in physical strength, he makes up for with his intelligence. He's extremely smart, and won't fall for tricks or traps, no matter how innocent they may seem. He is a master at making traps and forming lies as well, and could send any tribute to their doom with a trip-wire or with the right words. Damien is also pretty stealthy, and could slip in and out of tribute's camps unnoticed after poisoning their food or stealing their stuff. Weaknesses: First of all, Damien is weak. He could never stand a chance in hand-to-hand combat or close combat with weapons. Not only does he have no weapon knowledge at all, he can't lift a axe or a mace for that matter. He has no accuracy and could not use long range weapons. He is a slow runner with a low endurance. Fears: Damien is terrified of snakes, and would ever freeze up in fear or run away if he saw one. Weapons: Damien has never taken Career training or ever really used weapons. Therefore he is not skilled with any pretty much. He could use a knife if forced to but it would most likely not do him any good. Traps would be his best bet. He could set up tripwires, pitfalls, electrical traps, anything. Appearance: Damien has long, chocolate brown hair that falls just above his shoulders. He parts it straight down the middle, which him look more geeky then he already does. He is very pale, and his skin contrasts his dark brown eyes. He usually has a thoughtful look on his face. He is very thin, not an unhealthy thin, but a, "hasn't worked out in... Forever..." kind of thin. Personality: Damien is a quiet person, mostly because he is absorbing so much information at once. He likes living his life with every action carefully calculated down to every minisucle detail. Damien is very smart and calculating, which is good for facts and decision making, but bad for other people's feelings and emotions. People sometimes find Damien rude, even though offending is not his intention, it's making sure everything works perfectly for Damien. Damien shows little emotion and only finds joy on building devices and traps or recalling various facts. History: Damien's family is certainly not rich, but they aren't begging for food out on e streets either. Both his parents were teachers in school and made a decent income, keeping Damien's stomach full but their house bare. Despite Damien's high intelligence, he actually did poorly in school. Mostly because on class he would doodle invention and trap ideas on paper, and instead of doing homework he would build these traps and inventions. He was never made fun of, mostly because he was smart enough to never draw any notice to himself, but because of this he has no friends. Many afternoons Damien would spend by himself, building and testing various trap ideas. He secretly aspired to be a gamemaker one day, creating new traps with practically no limits. Damien sees being reaped as a opportunity to show the gamemakers his true talent, if he can survive that is. Token: Damien won't bring anything into the arena with him. Height: 5'3 Trivia *His original last name was Bolt. Category:District 3 Category:Males Category:Reaped Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:14 year olds Category:HawkWD's Tributes